Ultimate Cliche
by TV-GOD
Summary: when Haley james goes to a club to forget all her problems for a night she meets a guy, this guy also turns out to be the boss
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys just so you know to all the people who like and have commented on my other story Secrets, lies and sneaking around is still going to be updated soon I have already started on it so in the next couple of days it should be published. So here goes my second._

_**A little bit of back ground info: Haley, Peyton and Brooke are sisters and live in a apartment in New York (just think Monica's from Friends) Haley has just finished college and broken up with her long term boyfriend, she goes to a bar and meets some one that could make things very interesting for her. **_

Chapter 1

"Come on Haley please, just come out with us and if you don't have a good time then we will leave Scouts Honour" Brooke pleaded which felt like the millionth time that day, all day she had been bugging both Peyton and Haley to go out with her because apparently according to Brooke it was the night that Haley was finally going to find a guy

"Listen Brooke I know that you only want to help me out after Chris and everything but I'm not really looking for a guy right now, I just want to get on with work right now and speaking of work i have a meeting with the new boss tomorrow and I really don't feel like having a hangover to meet him and lastly you were never in the Scouts" Haley moaned to her older sister. Just then the apartment door opened and in stepped their eldest sister

"Peyton please explain to our young baby sister here that she has to come out if not for herself then for at us" Brooke said to the eldest sister, she knew that if they both begged and annoyed Haley then sooner or later she was bound to give in.

"Oh come on Hales just come out you know that she won't stop until you say yes and besides that you might actually have fun" Peyton replied, that wasn't the only reason though she also knew that if Haley came then it would be someone else to look out for the middle child because they all knew that once Brooke had a little bit too much to drink she tended to become a little bit wild.

"Ok fine I'll come but if I don't have a good time then I'm leaving and if I do then I don't want to hear you complaining ok" she replied to Brooke pointing at her, besides it might be alright she thought to herself and god knows that after all that drama with that bastard of an ex and that slut that he had been cheating on her for the past year and half she deserved a night out with her sisters.

"You got it sis now we only have 2 hours to get ready and get out so what the hell are we waiting for Haley you get in the shower and meet us back in your bedroom in the next ten minutes ok people all systems are go" Brooke yelled and with that she leapt to her feet and ran into her own bedroom only to come out seconds later and disappear into Haley's room.

"Great then i guess I'll get in the shower then" she said to Peyton and then she got off of the sofa but before she made her way into the bathroom Peyton stopped her.

"How you doing Hales?" Peyton asked, she couldn't believe that Chris had done that To Haley not that she'd really been surprised, the guy was a total jerk but it wasn't as though he was even that good looking and in Peyton's opinion biased or not Haley could do a thousand times better than Chris Keller, I mean the guy addressed himself in the third person who the hell does that the loser.

"Yeah I guess so, I just can't believe that after two years together that he could even think about doing something like that...but you never know Brooke might be right for once and I could meet the man of my dreams tonight" Haley replied and with that she turned back around and headed for the bathroom.

*

Once they made the way inside the club they could already tell that it was packed people were making out everywhere, on the stairs, on the dance floor everywhere, not something that Haley really need to see right now, it was like god was rubbing her nose in the fact that she had been chucked for someone else and now she got to see everyone else getting it on or getting together it made her feel sick and all thoughts of meeting someone tonight flew from her thoughts.

"Oh my god there is a total hottie at 12oclock and I am so getting in there before any of these other skanks get there first" Brooke announced to her two sisters and with that she took off leaving her the two girls trying to spot the guy that Brooke had.

"I really need the little girls room, Haley will you get the drinks and I'll get the next ones, thanks you're a star" and before Haley could respond Peyton had already took off searching for the toilets.

"Yeah sure no problem" Haley replied to no one and made her way past the crowds and the people making out and even some of them were actually having sex on the dance floor, ok so she was slightly exaggerating but some of them might as well have been.

"Hi can i get three double Vodka and cokes please no ice" she asked the bar tender, she couldn't get drunk tonight as she had a meeting with one of her new bosses in the morning so she had to be in slightly earlier than usual but that didn't mean she couldn't have a couple. Haley worked for a small newspaper as a journalist and although she liked her job, it's not really what she planned on doing long term, her passion was writing, producing and even performing her own songs and the newspaper was just a job to pay the bills.

Once the she had paid for the drinks it didn't take long for both of her sister's to join her.

"So what happened with that guy over there Brooke?" Haley asked as she handed them both their drinks.

"He was already here with someone, and between you and mean she was a total whore I looked so much better... any way it's his loss, right I'm going to scan the room looking for possible bed buddies, I'll see you guys later" and with that she left the bar in search for her next victim of the night.

"Listen I better go after her, make sure she doesn't do something really stupid and Brooke like, why don't you stay here Hales and get the next drinks on me" Peyton replied as she handed Haley a twenty and then left in search for the wild sister. She couldn't believe this, first she didn't even want to come out to this stupid club tonight and when she finally accepted and did she had been left twice and they hadn't even been in half an hour yet.

"So what will it be" the bar man that had served her not even moments ago asked

"Make it the strongest thing in this place you've got and make it a double" she replied, while the barman smirked and walked away to get whatever that might have been and came back a few seconds later with a green liquid substance in a what looked like a whiskey glass and handed it to Haley.

"That'll be three dollars" the bar man asked and just as Haley was about to hand over the twenty that Peyton had given her she heard a deep voice from behind her.

"I'll get this tony put it on my tab" she heard the voice say, as she turned around and thank the guy she came face to face with a very handsome hot guy, he had dark hair and what she could make out blue eyes, he was wearing a dark suit, with the top three buttons undone she realised that the guy worked out pretty much all the time.

"Th...Th...Thank you" Haley managed to get out stuttering like a stupid moron however the guy didn't seem to notice and instead smirked at her, that smirk he gave her sent shivers down her spine.

"The names Nathan and you are?" Nathan asked politely checking Haley out and has he was doing this she couldn't help but feel like he could see right through her, with the intense way he was looking at her, at this realisation she knew that a guy hitting on her and no matter how sexy or hot he was, this wasn't something Haley needed at the moment.

"The names Haley and thank you again for the drink but if you think that it's going to get you anywhere tonight then you sadly mistaken" Haley replied in a polite but stern manner.

"Wow ok, i was just trying to be nice, i mean you see an attractive girl sat on her own and you buy her a drink and she thinks you're after something, that's a little presumptuous don't you think" he replied the sexy smirk never leaving his face.

"look I'm really sorry about that it's just that i just got out of a bad relationship earlier this week and guys well let's just say that it still quite a touchy subject for me" Haley replied, once she explained she wasn't really sure why she had.

"Ok no permanent damage done, Tony can I get another double Whiskey and whatever my friend had before that ...which reminds me are you going to drink it. She had completely forgot all about the green substance and to be honest it didn't really look all that appealing but not wanting to offend Nathan who had paid for the drink downed it, as soon as the green liquid touched the back of her throat she couldn't help but gag on the drink, what the hell was in that thing she wandered and as she calmed down she looked over at Nathan who probably thought she was crazy psychopath, but when she looked at him he was watching her and smirking.

"Was that nice?" Nathan asked sarcastically, he couldn't believe that she had actually drank it, his friends had bought him one for his twenty-eighth the other month and he wouldn't even attempt to drink it, this girl was very impressive and it took a lot to really impress Nathan Scott.

"That was the most disgusting thing that I have ever put in my mouth" Haley replied, and as she said this she could see a cocky, teasing look come across Nathan's face and once she realised what she said she play fully slapped him in the stomach. Wow she thought his stomach was definitely hard.

"Ha Ha very funny" Haley replied sarcastically, as the drinks were served she quickly picked hers up and quickly downed the substance. Mmm that was better nothing like a good drink of double Vodka and coke she thought and all Nathan could do was watch in astonishment as she had not only downed that vile green thing but now she had just downed a double Vodka and coke this girl really was something.

Both Haley and Nathan had started to chat away like old friends, like she knew that his mum owned this Club that was called Tic and that she also owned another one in Tree Hill North Carolina she had also learnt that he had an older brother called Lucas. Nathan had learned that she had two sister's called Peyton and Brooke and she had also talked some more about the jerk that had cheated on her, which he couldn't really believe why any would want to do a thing to this very attractive, gorgeous girl that he had the pleasure of meeting this evening, tonight he had come out because his friends had been pestering him all week to, and at last he agreed but he hadn't planned on staying too late tonight especially seeing as though he had to make a special guest appearance at the newspaper that once belonged to his father but now that both he and Lucas owned now that Dan (their father) had retired at the age of 50.

"So any way as i was saying me and Brooke were in the middle of the store when all of a sudden this woman starts yelling..." Haley started and after about 5 more double vodka and cokes she was starting to feel the effects, meanwhile all Nathan could do was watch the young girl babble away not really listening to a word she was saying until all of a sudden her face changed into a serious tight expression.

"Oh please not tonight" Haley shouted a little more than she would have liked but having a few drinks she tended to become a little loud.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked suddenly very worried for the girl

"My ex-boyfriend is walking over hear and i can't really deal with it right now" Haley replied, she was just about to make some excuse up but before she could he had already spotted her.

"Haley" Chris called out as a way of greeting his ex and straight away Nathan didn't like the guy, who did this guy think he was any way, first he had the nerve to even cheat on Haley and now he walked over here expecting to talk to her like nothing had even happened.

"Chris" Haley replied not really looking at him instead looking at Nathan trying to read what he was thinking.

"Can I get you drink Hales" Chris replied looking from Haley to Nathan observing them both.

"No Chris, in fact could you just get the hell away from me, shouldn't you get back to your little whore now" Haley replied she had no idea where the confidence to say that had come from maybe it was the alcoholic or maybe it was from all the emotions she had felt the past week or maybe it had more to do with the guy that was also there with her.

"What the hell Haley i was only trying to be polite.... who the hell is this guy any way?" Chris asked slightly annoyed that a complete stranger was listening in to their private conversation.

"Its non of your business Chris you cheated on me remember, you know what screw this and with that she turned around to face Nathan and without even thinking she moved closer to him and once she was close enough she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for the most heated make out session she had ever experienced, she couldn't believe that she was doing this but she was and she liked it, Chris was long forgotten and all that was left was those two. Nathan had no idea what was happening but he want complaining he had wanted to taste these lips all night since he had spotted her and now that he had it was better than he had even imagined, once oxygen became an issue they both reluctantly pulled away, starring into each others eyes not sure of what to do next.

"Come on Hales lets get out of hear, good to meet you Chris and with that he held onto Haley's hand and pulled her out of the club, once outside all they could do was stare at one another, it seemed like forever until Haley was the first one to speak.

"Listen Nathan about that back there i just wanted you to know that i don't usually go around doing that and I'm sorry for using you like that" Haley finally explained

"i know you aren't the type of girl that usually would believe me i know some girls that would and your nothing like them and second don't worry, in fact any time you need to use me like that again just do it" Nathan replied smirking half joking half deadly serious.

All Haley could was laugh and walk up to Nathan and give him another kiss, this time not as heated as the last one or as long but it was still nice.

"Thanks for not making it into a big deal really most guys would but i can already see your not like most guys your sweet and kind and if i have to admit your even a pretty good kisser" Haley replied.

"Pretty good, I'll have you know Haley that these lips are a bit more than pretty good..." Nathan replied cockily smirking.

"Ok it was really good is that better" Haley responded, the fact was that the kiss was unbelievably amazing but she wasn't going to tell him that

"Ok that's a little better maybe if i kiss you again..." but he was cut off by two girls who had shouted Haley over.

"Hey girl where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you" Brooke replied and by the sound and the way she was walking over to them Haley could tell that she had more than enough to drink. As both Peyton and Brooke made their way over to Nathan and Haley , Brooke never taking her eyes of the guy that was stood right in front of her baby sister.

"Oh Haley are you going to introduce us to your hottie friend" Brooke replied drunkenly.

"Oh my god Brooke" she couldn't believe that Brooke had called him hot right in front of him and she turned around to look at Nathan his cocky smirk back on his face she couldn't help but smirk herself.

"Hey I'm Nathan and you must be Brooke and Peyton, i was just keeping you young sister hear company" Nathan replied and as he looked at all three sister's he couldn't really see the resemblance they were all pretty but in a different way, Haley was easily the most gorgeous one of the three though no doubt about it.

"It's really nice to meet you Nathan, i'm Peyton and this embarrassingly drunk one his Brooke" she replied as a way of greeting and from first impressions alot better than that sleaze ball Keller any day.

"Listen Haley i don't want to be the party pooper but we should really get this one back home now." Peyton replied.

"yeah ok, well ok guys i will see you around and Hales i think i will give you a call sometime" Nathan replied all the while never taking his eyes off of the youngest James's sister.

"You do that and Nathan" and before any one knew what was happening she quickly walked over to Nathan and gave him yet another amazingly heated kiss, once she pulled away and without saying another word she turned on her heals and walking back to her sisters who could do nothing but stare gobsmacked at their baby sister and followed her to the cab.

That girl is something else Nathan called to no one in particular and with that turned on his heels and walked back inside the club and for the rest of the night not thinking about anything other than Haley

_Ok so please tell me what you think i really love and appreciate people for reviewing my stories p.s this may turn out to be a m rated in later chapters xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys just updating my story just to say thanks to the people that have reviewed, when people review it makes me so grateful and it makes me want to write more so thanks.._

Chapter 2 

"Oh my god I'm late" Haley screamed, the sound echoing all over the house that she'd guess could have woken her sisters but at this moment in time she didn't care, it was now half past seven in the morning which meant that she only had an hour to get ready and as she entered the living area she noticed that her two older sisters were already awake.

"What's with all the screaming sis" Brooke spoke as a way of a morning greeting to Haley, this morning Brookes head wasn't feeling to great, she couldn't remember things that had happened last night just little flashes here and there invaded her mind.

"I am late for work, which wouldn't be so bad although today I'm meeting the new boss and if I don't get a move on I may just be un-employed by the end of the day" Haley moaned and if things weren't bad enough she like her sister had the hangover from hell, she had the biggest headache and she felt incredibly sick but she didn't have time to worry about nursing herself better so all she had time for was taking a couple of pills and a glass of water and hoping that it would go away by the time she had arrived at the office. Just then Peyton arrived into the apartment, apparently she had been up ages has she was carrying a pint of milk and a newspaper.

"Good morning sisters, and how are these fine lovely morning" Peyton sounded really cheerful today but it was more to annoy her sisters especially Brooke as Peyton knew that she couldn't handle having the hangover in the mornings.

"Why do you sound so cheerful today" Brooke grumbled back to her sister, no matter how much Peyton drank she never seemed affected by that, a trait she had probably inherited from the father Jimmy James

"Well just because some of us can't handle are alcohol it doesn't mean that we all can't besides this Moring I thought we could have a big fat greasy fry up with all the trimmings, you know greasy bacon and eggs, tomatoes and three big fat greasy sausages, how does that sound?" but as she looked at Brooke, she could see that she was about to explode and a few seconds later Brooke sprang from the sofa that she had just seconds ago possessed and ran to the bathroom, then all you could hear was the sound of Brooke spewing her guts up.

"I'm going to kill you" Brooke mumbled through into the kitchen where Peyton was laughing uncontrollably. And after a few more seconds she had got it out of her system and turned to her baby sister.

"So Hales, how are you this morning?" Peyton spoke to Haley with a curios look on her face, all morning she had wanted Haley to get up so that she could interrogate the youngest James sister about the mystery guy from the previous night.

"Not to good I've only just finished getting ready and I've only got thirty five more minutes to get to the office and make it look like I've been there the whole time before the new boss gets there and I'm really freaking out right now" Haley rambled as she went rushing about the house looking for her phone, she hated this place when she didn't need something she could always see it but when she needed it she could never find it.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Peyton replied finding Haley's phone on the side nearest the door.

"You are a life saver" Haley replied taking the phone from her sister and putting it in her jacket pocket, then grabbing her laptop off the floor and heading for the door.

"So has your mystery kisser texted you this morning, I still can't believe you kissed the guy after only just meeting him, I mean I expect this sort of behaviour from Brooke but not my little innocent baby sister" Peyton mocked

"If you're talking about Nathan then no he hasn't and second of all I was really really drunk and last shut the hell up, besides it's not like I'll ever see him again anyway." Haley replied, she couldn't believe it herself that she had kissed the guy three times and she had only just met the guy, but if Peyton had seen him properly then she wouldn't have been able to resist him either and just the thought about his lips on hers and the way he made her feel when he looked at her.

"_ok Hales you have got to get yourself prepared for today and that wont help"_ she told herself but she was bought out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating telling Haley that she had received a message, getting it from her pocket and seeing the message was from the guy she just told her sister that she'd never hear of again she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face and all the memories from their first meeting last night spilled into her thoughts, the message read.

_How are you this morning? Hope you got home alright last night, would you like to meet me this lunch so I can take you out" _

_Nathan XXX_

She couldn't believe it here she was telling her sister that she would never see the guy again and here he was asking her out for lunch, she never did anything like this, it wasn't like her to take chances with guys she barely knew but something in the back of her head was yelling at her to take the chance.

_I'm fine thanks, although I'm running late for work. How are you this morning? I would love to have lunch with you _

_Haley xxx _

"Who could that have possibly been?" Peyton asked giving Haley a knowing smile.

"Bye Peyton" was all Haley replied and then she exited the apartment, leaving Peyton smiling to herself as she drank her coffee.

*

Once she had arrived at the office she quickly got her bag and laptop and quickly got out of her car, she then ran into the building all the way to the elevator, she hated taking the elevator, as she had a phobia of them, she also had a fear of clowns but that didn't really matter at this minute in time. Once the door opened she ran right across the room to where her desk was.

"Phew I made it" Haley called to no one in particular she then started taking her laptop from the bag and turned it on.

"So look who decided to make it in this morning, I thought I'd never see the day when Haley James would come in late" a girl with red hair called from the side of her.

"Hey Rach, I know but I've had like the worse morning, i woke up late, then i felt like crap after last night and I haven't even had time for a coffee" Haley rambled and when she had finished she looked up at Rachel

"its not funny, you know how I can't function properly without a nice good cup of coffee first thing" Haley moaned at her friend, Rachel had been working there a little over a year before Haley had started and they didn't have much in common except for the common dislike to the office goody two shoes and speaking of which she just happened to be walking over right now, this wasn't going to improve Haley's mood.

"Hi Haley so glad that you could make it" Carrie said in a very condescending voice, then she came closer and her whole facial expression changed.

"where the hell have you been, you know we have the two new bosses arriving today and what would it say about us if you turned up late" Carrie snapped at Haley, but Haley not having the best day so far did not hold back.

"Its called having a life, life goes on beyond these four walls and second of all they aren't even hear yet so would you please stop being a complete and utter bitch" Haley snapped back a little louder than she would have liked and she could hear a few sniggers behind her, she could hear Rachel the most not even trying to hide the fact that she was amused by the little outburst, all Carrie could do was look in complete and utter shock before dumping Haley's work load on her desk and storming back to her own desk.

"Way to Haley, I didn't even think you had it in you but I got to say, I like it" Rachel spoke up after Carrie had left.

"See what happens when i don't get my morning coffee" Haley spoke as she too laughed a little it was sort of good to take the frustrations from the morning out on Carrie like that.

"I see that, why don't you go and get a quick coffee and then you can come and tell me all about your big night with your sisters" Rachel replied and with that Haley nodded and headed for the office break room.

*

"Come on Nate at least tell us who the girl is that has been making you smile like that since last night" they asked looking over at his younger brother as they entered the building and to start their first day at the newspaper.

"No way Lucas, look I'm just meeting up with her for lunch that's it now will you just give it a rest" Nathan sighed at his brother, he had been going on asking him all sorts of questions as soon as he had gone back to his brother at the club last night Lucas had been nagging him about why his brother had that stupid smirk on his face, Nathan thought that he'd have let it go now but no such luck.

"Ok fine but this isn't over, looks like we're here any way" Lucas spoke the doors to elevator opened and as soon as people checked to see who it was everyone went silent, some of the girls were definitely checking the brothers out even Carrie was eyeing up Nathan, but it was only when Lucas started talking that people tried to look more normal and professional.

"Ok well hi guys...I'm Lucas...and this is my brother Nathan, just to let you know that we are the new chiefs at the newspaper and any questions that you may have then please don't hesitate to ask, now with that said my brother and i would like to invite a few people into the office, it's nothing to worry about we just want to try and get to know you better, so please carry on with what you were doing before" the room was still silent for a few seconds and then all of a sudden, the office came roaring back to life again as soon as this happened Rachel was quickly texting away to Haley to tell what had happened and that she needed to get back to her desk pronto.

"Hey Rachel sorry about that i just needed a few minutes to myself so how are the new bosses, i mean are there going to be any people getting fired or what?" Haley asked as she got back to her desk and started looking towards the main office, which was unfortunately closed and the blinds had been closed.

" i don't think so but they just called in Carrie so who knows, fingers crossed that she's the one that gets the kick up her ass and is out on her ear" Rachel replied only half joking.

"The two guys are both brothers ones called Lucas and the other who by the way is a total hottie and by the way if didn't already have someone believe me I would go there, is name is..." Rachel began.

"Haley James" Lucas called, as she turned around to face him she didn't know what to expect, she was just so nervous, she didn't really want to stay here forever but right now she needed the money, with a quick nervous glance at Rachel who stared back at her with the same nervousness as Haley, she then got up and proceeded over to the new boss who when she approached, he motioned for her to carry on straight through, so with a nervous smile she entered the office and when she got there she noticed another man staring out of the window.

"Nathan I'd like you to meet Haley James" and with that the man who was staring thought the window spun around and as he did all he could do was stare in complete and utter shock at the girl who was responsible for that stupid smirk as his brother liked to call was standing in front of him with the exact same shock covering her own features. After a few minutes it was Haley who was the first to speak.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr Scott" she replied, she couldn't believe her god damn luck, first her boyfriend cheated on her and then finished with her to be with that other woman and then when she did meet another guy that she might actually like and who seemed to like her back turned out to be her new boss, where was the freaking justice in that she thought to herself.

"It's really nice to meet you to Haley James and please don't call me Mr Scott that makes me sound like my dad so please call me Nathan" Nathan replied getting over the shock and started realising that he could have a little fun at least with this.

"So Haley why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Lucas began utterly unaware of the tension that was now dominating the room, all Haley could was stare at Nathan from across the room, she was sure that she could see a part of that smirk that she had seen the previous night now forming again only this time it seemed more teasing, she shouldn't still like him yet as the smirk graced his face yet again all she wanted to was leap over the desk and jump on him, but then again if she did that then she would more than likely get fired so she resisted the urge.

Instead she told them that she had lived in New York practically all her life and she talked about what she did in College and what her main aspirations were as she was talking, Nathan already knowing all this couldn't help but watch her talk and how nervous she seemed to be, all he wanted to do was go over there and kiss her worries and her nerves away, they really needed to talk.

"So that's really all there is to Haley James" Haley replied smiling back at the two brothers but taking longer looking over at Nathan.

"Well thank you for coming and meeting with us Haley, but please feel free to stop by any time you want if you need anything at all" Lucas spoke breaking both Haley and Nathan out of their little staring competition that they seemed to be having.

"Thank you both and welcome to the newspaper" she replied and then once again she shook both Lucas and Nathan's hands, she then turned back around and left the office, as she exited the office she let out the biggest breath that she had no idea she had been holding in. Once she got back to her desk she had just sat down when her phone decided to let her know that she had received a message.

_Hey we really need to talk, Lucas is leaving in a sec_

_Nathan xxx _

Once she looked over at the message, she then turned her head around to the office door and just as Nathan said, Lucas was heading out, just then Nathan also came out.

"Err...Haley is it, I just need a word, it won't take a minute" Nathan shouted from across the hall and when she got up she could still see the same smirk planted on his gorgeous face. Once Haley got nearer it took everything Nathan had in him not to just take her right there in the office so everyone could see, she looked so gorgeous today and she was wearing the same has what most of the other women were wearing (White Blouse, and black skirt) but the way she walked over to him made her look so much more sexier than the other women in the entire office.

"Look before you start, i would just like to point out that if i had any idea who you w...." but whatever she was about to say she was suddenly cut off by Nathan's lips crashing down on her own and it was just how she remembered it from last night, the same heat, the same passion everything, but as she started to realise what they were actually doing, she finally got the courage to push him away from her.

"Look we can't really be doing this not now" she finally spoke when she was sure that her blood pressure had returned to normal.

"Err... Why is that" Nathan replied looking straight at her with nothing but lust filled in those piercing blue eyes of his.

"Maybe because you're my boss and this is just wrong" Haley replied looking across from Nathan although once she saw how much lust he had in those eyes she could feel her resolve already beginning to slip away. _No Haley you have got to be strong about this_ Haley mentally scolded herself for the second time that day and funnily enough both of those times it had been about Nathan.

"Ah yes the boss and secretary fantasy that as always been one of my favourites, well that and the naughty school teacher one" Nathan replied closing his eyes while he thought about them and both times he saw Haley in both of them, her as the naughty secretary that tried to seduce him and the second she was the very strict but very sexy naughty school teacher.

"Ewe you pervert and besides i'm not even your secretary" Haley responded

"Actually as of about twenty minutes ago you are, so welcome to your new job, there's a desk right outside where you'll be working from now on" Nathan replied as a matter of factly and as he looked across at Haley he couldn't help but notice the disbelieve in the young girls eyes.

"What are you out of your freaking mind, i really don't want to be your secretary" Haley yelled a little, she couldn't believe this guy, this was not happening, last night she had met this incredibly sexy funny guy that she had loved spending time with and had made out with him a couple of times and now he was her boss and was being well really bossy _why god, why do you hate me this much _Haley thought to herself.

"Why not the way i see it is, i need someone who I know, and from last night i think i know you pretty well and second i need someone I can trust and I've talked to some of your colleagues and they all say really nice things about you apart from one.. I think Karen's her name or something"

"Its Carrie and what if don't want this promotion, what you going to do about it" Haley replied looking straight at the guy who was starting to now really piss her off, she didn't care how sexy and totally gorgeous this guy was or the fact that he was an incredible kisser was neither here or there.

"Well its quite simple really I'll just fire you" Nathan replied looking straight at Haley as he said it, the truth was he knew he wouldn't sack Haley but he really wanted to spend more time with her and if he made her his secretary then he would see more of her and then hopefully become irresistible to her by using the Nathan Scott charm that all the women seemed to love.

"Why are you doing this to me" Haley moaned all she wanted to do was do her job well and then one day, when she had saved up enough money she could quit the job and start on her music career.

"Because, I need the best Hales and from what i know and what people have told me there isn't really any one better" Nathan replied bringing out his smirk only this smirk wasn't the overly cocky one that had graced his face earlier but the same smirk that Haley had witnessed to yesterday, the one that had made her want to kiss him and the one that finally did make her kiss him.

"Ok fine I'll be your damn secretary" Haley yelled, god knows what the people outside thought about all the yelling that was going on.

"Great now that's all settled where you want to go for lunch" Nathan replied back into his normal casual voice.

"You don't actually think that with everything that's happened today that I'm just going to lunch with you do you?" Haley replied looking over at Nathan

"Well yeah we did make arrangements this morning did we not" Nathan replied smirking at her, but this time that smirk wasn't going to win her over no way.

"You are unbelievable" and with that she stormed out of the door and as normal as she could walked over to her desk.

"So I've been told" was all Nathan could respond with and a new genuine smile reached his face. Haley James was like no other girl and that was what he liked the most about her, well that and the fact that she was just plain sexy and gorgeous. Things were about to get a whole lot more fun he told himself.

_Will they or wont they get there lunch date please review lol love you guys lol xx_


End file.
